Gift or Curse?
by nekoneko04
Summary: Dia datang di saat kupikir dia sudah benar-benar lenyap dari hidupku. Dia datang di saat kuharap dia sudah benar-benar lenyap dari hidupku. Tapi saat dia datang, aku mulai meragukan apa yang selama ini aku harapkan. Is it a curse? Or a gift? [chapter 2] RnR, please.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto and all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is originally mine**

**.**

**.**

**"Gift or Curse?"**

**Main pair : SasuHina**

**Rated M**

**Warning : Miss-type, OOC, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue : It's a Curse, Absolutely**

_"Kau milikku._"

Aku bangun terduduk. Dan tentu saja, itu tindakan bodoh. Seketika itu kepalaku seperti dihantam

palu kencang-kencang. "Urgh." Aku menekankan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku di atas pelipisku.

Apa yang membuatku terbangun? Yang aku ingat hanyalah aku terbangun karena mimpiku.

Mimpi apa? Aku merasa hampir mengingatnya, tapi saat itu juga ingatan itu terasa meninggalkan

otakku.

Aku melirik jam _digital_ di atas meja samping tempat tidurku. _8.45 a.m._. Aku termenung di sana,

di atas tempat tidurku. Lalu menguap. Lalu termenung lagi.

"8.45?!" Aku memelototi jam digital itu. Dan saat aku mengedip, angka 5 pada jam itu berubah

menjadi angka 6.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Aku mengulang satu kata itu terus menerus sambil berjalan ke

kamar mandi. Berharap kata itu bisa mengubah angka 8 di jam digital-ku menjadi angka 7 atau

kurang dari itu, seperti kedipanku yang bisa mengubah angka 5 menjadi angka 6.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang mencolok melambaikan tanggannya kepadaku.

Dia baru ada di depan gerbang, hanya beberapa langkah di depanku. Yang artinya dia juga

terlambat. Belum terlambat, sebenarnya. Bel tanda upacara penyambutan siswa baru dimulai baru

akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Tapi bagiku ini sudah termasuk terlambat. Apalagi melihat

area gerbang sudah kosong. Murid-murid pasti sudah berkumpul di aula tempat upacara akan

berlangsung.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berjalan di samping Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceria itu padahal upacara akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi?" Aku menatap

Sakura. Pertanyaan bodoh, sebenarnya. Sakura memang tidak pernah datang lebih dari 10 menit

sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jadi kurasa dia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi dia juga tidak menjawab. Hanya membalas pertanyaanku dengan kekehan. Aku tidak bisa

menahan diriku untuk tidak memutar bola mataku.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, cepat. Kalau kita berjalan terlalu lama, kita akan benar-benar terlambat."

Dan benar saja, kami tiba di aula saat upacara baru dimulai.

Upacara ini tidak berbeda dengan upacara penerimaan murid baru saat aku SMP. Tentu saja aku

dan seluruh peserta upacara dipaksa mendengarkan pidato-pidato dari kepala sekolah, wakil-wakil

angkatan, dan ketua OSIS.

Pidato demi pidato selesai dibacakan. Hingga yang paling terakhir, pidato dari perwakilan murid

baru. Dan aku hampir tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri saat melihat orang yang akan menyampaikan

pidato itu melangkah ke depan. _Sasuke?_

"Uchiha Sasuke masuk sekolah ini juga?! Ya, ampun. Beruntungnya kita, Hinata!" Sakura berbisik

kepadaku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalaku seakan-akan menjadi kosong. Terlalu kosong hingga aku

tidak bisa memaknai satu katapun dari kalimat-kalimat yang sedang dia ocehkan. Kecuali kata itu.

Nama itu. Sasuke. Yang dia sebut berkali-kali.

_Sasuke?_

Satu detik, tatapan kami terkunci. Dan detik itu mungkin adalah detik terpanjang selama yang ku

ingat. Tapi juga menjadi detik tersingkat, karena berlalu dalam sekejap. Dia memalingkan

pandangannya dan menutup pidatonya. Kemudian dia berjalan kembali ke barisan. Tanpa

melirikku sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Aku terkesiap dan mengerjapkan mataku. Sakura membanting bukuku ke atas meja. Dia

menatapku dengan kesal. "Ah, ada apa?" Aku bertanya. Tidak begitu sadar kalau aku sedang

bertanya.

"'Ada apa'?" Sekarang dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja, kan? Sakit? Apa

itu sebabnya kau terlambat pagi ini? Perlu ku antar ke UKS? Ayo, ke UKS! Aku tahu ada yang tidak

beres denganmu." Sakura mulai menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri. Dan itu cukup untuk

membuatku sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Sakura menatapku tidak yakin, tapi lalu melepaskan tanganku dan kembali duduk. Sekarang dia

memasang ekspresinya yang paling berbahaya-penasaran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

_Binggo_! Urgh. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya?

"Tidak ada." Aku berusaha memasang senyum terbaikku. "Daripada itu, apa yang sedang kita

bicarakan tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak ada'? Pertama kau bilang kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu

kemudian sekarang kau bilang kau tidak sedang memikirkan apapun? Kau benar-benar

membuatku bingung." Ah. Pengalihan perhatian memang tidak pernah berhasil di saat-saat

seperti ini. Aku harusnya belajar dari pengalaman.

"Ya. Aku juga bingung. Itu yang kupikirkan daritadi."

"Jadi, setelah membuatku bingung, sekarang kau berusaha menjadi lucu?"

Wajah kesal. _Yep_. _It's a good sign_.

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Tapi tidak jadi dia lakukan

saat seseorang menyenggol meja terdepan dari baris yang paling dekat pintu kelas kami.

Aku membeku saat aku melihat siapa yang menyenggol meja itu. Tentu saja, kau pasti sudah

menebaknya. Sasuke. Seorang anak laki-laki di gerombolan murid di ujung belakang ruangan

memanggil namanya dan mengejeknya. Semua anak di gerombolan itu tertawa. Dan yang

ditertawakan ikut terkekeh. Aku masih menatap mereka diam-diam. Tidak percaya dengan

mataku sendiri.

Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat Sakura mendesah kesal dan memaksanya kembali ke

tempat duduknya.

"Dia yang dari tadi kita bicarakan," dia berbisik padaku sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk

Sasuke-beberapa meja di sampingku-sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya tepat saat guru sastra kami memasuki ruangan.

Aku mengeluarkan bukuku dari dalam tas dan melirik ke arah Sasuke sekilas. Mengira dia sudah

tidak ada di sana dan dari tadi aku hanya berkhayal. Tetapi tidak. Dia masih di sana. Dan dia

membalas tatapanku. Dan tidak, kali ini tidak hanya satu detik. Beberapa detik. Dan tiap detiknya

menjadi detik terlama dalam hidupku-walaupun aku belum yakin yang ini lebih lama dari yang

tadi atau tidak. Dan kalau kali ini juga aku tidak berkhayal, aku melihat sesuatu seperti sebuah

senyum kecil di bibirnya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

Urgh. Tiga tahun di sekolah ini akan menjadi tahun-tahun yang berat, sepertinya.

.

.

.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Haloo...

Saya nekoneko, dan ini adalah fanfic pertama saya setelah sekian lama menjadi sider...

/weeeeee,gelo gelo geloo

Gimana, gimana? Garing, ya? Tapi saya emang sukanya yang garing-garing sih.../nah kan garing

Pokonya mohon bimbingan senpai-senpai yang udah nyempetin baca prolog ini, ya...

_NP : ini diketik di HP dan dipost hanya 2 hari setelah mulai diketik karena keegoisan author sendiri._

_Jadi kesalahan teknis apapun, mohon dimaklumi, ya... :*_

Arigatou~~

Nekoneko04


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto and all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is originally mine**

**.**

**.**

**"Gift or Curse?"**

**Main pair : SasuHina**

**Rated M**

**Warning : Miss-type, OOC, Third-wheel, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : No, It's More Than ****_a_**** Curse**

"Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Kita benar-benar satu kelas dengan Sasuke! _Sasuke Uchiha_!"

Rasanya tidak nyaman mendengar nama itu disebut kencang-kencang oleh seseorang. Apalagi seseorang itu memiliki mulut penuh makanan saat mengatakannya. "Telan dulu _sandwich_-mu, Sakura."

Dan dia melakukannya. Langsung menelan apa yg ada di mulutnya dan dengan cepat menghabiskan sebungkus _sandwich_ di tangannya. "Aku heran, bagaimana seseorang bisa tidak terlihat seperti babi saat dia makan seperti babi."

"Aku tidak makan seperti babi!" Dia memolotiku. Lalu menjilati jari-jarinya yang penuh saus.

"Ah, yeah. Kau tidak _seperti_ babi." Aku mengangguk, memberi penekanan pada kata-kataku.

"Hey, dia lewat!" Sakura berbisik padaku sambil menyenggol tulang rusukku dengan sikunya.

Sasuke dan enam orang anak laki-laki yang sama dengan yang tadi mengobrol dengannya di kelas berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kami. Mereka begitu berisik. Apalagi satu anak yang berambut kuning dan berkulit _tan_. Tapi berlawanan dengan anak itu, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan siapapun yang bicara dengan wajah tenangnya. Sesekali menimpali dengan satu atau dua kata, membuat anak-anak di gerombolan itu tertawa lebih keras.

Kurasa Sakura menahan napasnya saat gerombolan mereka berpapasan dengan kami. Tanpa melirik ke arahnya pun aku tahu sebuah senyum konyol sedang mati-matian dia tahan. Dan usahanya itu malah membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih konyol.

Saat mereka berlalu dan suara mereka sudah tidak terdengar lagi, Sakura menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia benar-benar keren, Hinata! Kita. Benar. Benar. Beruntung!" Sakura mulai melompat-lompat kecil.

Rasa tidak nyaman itu muncul lagi. Oh, sebenarnya rasa tidak nyaman itu sudah muncul dan belum hilang sejak aku pertama melihatnya pagi tadi. Dan saat Sakura menyebut namanya-yang dia lakukan berkali-kali-perasaan itu makin bertambah. Aku menelan air liurku dan berkata, "Memangnya siapa dia?"

Sakura terbatuk dan menatapku tidak percaya. "Aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkan omonganku dari tadi, tapi aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

Aku berusaha menampilkan wajah bodoh terbaikku. Sakura tertawa. "Kau bercanda," katanya. Aku berusaha tidak merubah ekspresiku, dan kurasa itu berhasil. Dia menganga sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang akan aku katakan padamu panjang lebar tadi pagi. Tapi karena aku adalah sahabat terbaikmu, aku bersedia dengan senang hati mengulangnya lagi untukmu." Dan dua kalimat itu menjadi intro dari kalimat-kalimat panjang yang selanjutnya meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir Sakura.

.

.

.

"Nah, kurasa aku sudah memeberitahumu semua yang aku tahu tentang Sasuke," Sakura mengakhiri deskripsi panjangnya dan menyedot habis jus jeruk dari kotak ke lima yang dia beli di kantin tadi. "Keren, kan? Lulus dari SMP dengan nilai sempurna dan masuk ke SMA ini dengan nilai sempurna juga, hebat dalam olahraga, musik, dan kau juga pasti bisa melihat kalau dia sudah punya banyak teman di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Ah, sebagai tambahan, anak berisik yang berambut kuning itu sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau pasti tidak menyangkanya, tapi sebenarnya dia lumayan pintar. Dia masuk 10 besar ranking jumlah nilai pendaftar sekolah ini. Dari total 5000 lebih pendaftar!"

Aku menatap Sakura, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke lapangan, dimana beberapa murid laki-laki bermain sepak bola. "Aku tidak tahu aku berteman dengan _stalker_."

"Seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta jauh lebih hebat dari agen _CSI_." Sakura melipat tangannya di dada dan tersenyum bangga. Sepertinya dia menyalahartikan kalimatku sebagi pujian.

"OY, KALIAN YANG DI SITU! AWAS! AWAS! AWAS!"

Seorang laki-laki di lapangan berteriak. Dan manik matanya yang panik tertuju padaku. Artinya... dia berteriak... padaku?

Detik berikutnya aku sadar apa yang membuatnya berteriak. Sebuah bola mengarah ke arahku. Tapi sebelum detik itu berlalu, bola itu sudah menghantam kepalaku. Kencang. Sekali.

Kemudian pandanganku mulai menggelap. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, kurasa aku mendengar suara Sakura yang meneriakkan namaku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah warna putih, yang beberapa detik kemudian aku sadari sebagai langit-langit ruangan. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku dan melihat sesuatu seperti tirai berwarna hijau di sekitar ranjang berseprai putih yang menjadi tempat aku berbaring. Kemudian aku berusaha bangun. Tetapi rasa sakit di pelipisku menahanku untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi aku tetap berbaring dan mengedarkan pandanganku. Dan saat itu aku sadar aku tidak sendirian.

Menyadari itu aku melompat bangun, langsung berdiri. Terlalu kaget untuk memikirkan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Orang itu, laki-laki itu, yang tadinya duduk tertidur di kursi di samping kiri ranjang, sekarang sudah terbangun dan menguap. Saat menyadari aku sudah berdiri dengan wajah panik di sisi lain ranjang, dia tersenyum. Dan saat itu aku sadar kalau dia lumayan... um... tampan..?

Dia berdiri dan berjalan mengitari ranjang, hingga berdiri di depanku. "Kau terlihat cukup sehat. Dan kurasa, itu artinya aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan ayahmu."

Dia mendekat dan semakin mendekat, sementara aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mundur. Tubuhnya terlalu kurus untuk orang setinggi dia. Tapi tetap saja, matanya terlihat begitu mendiskriminasi.

Dia berhenti saat jarak kakiku dan kakinya hanya selangkah. Kemudian tanpa diduga-duga, dia membungkukan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan matanya dengan mataku. "Hmm... kau lumayan juga ternyata."

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melompat ke belakang. Tapi tetap saja wajahku terasa panas. Dan semakin panas saat dia tersenyum puas melihat reaksiku.

"Siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya setelah menegakkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya yang mulai terlihat menyebalkan tidak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Hyuuga.. Hinata." Entah kenapa aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menunduk. Ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Hmm? Jadi namamu Hinata? Nama yang manis sekali." Dia tersenyum. Dan aku yakin wajahku konyol sekali saat itu.

Belum sempat aku balik menanyakan namanya, dia sudah berbalik, menyibak tirai dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku Sasori, kalau kau penasaran," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyum normal. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu UKS, meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Sakura memanggil namaku saat aku tiba di depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya dia tidak cukup sabar untuk menungguku berjalan ke arahnya-yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari pintu kelas. Jadi dia malah berlari ke arahku dan langsung menatapku dengan pandangannya itu. Penasaran, tentu saja.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasori?" tanyanya. Dia semangat sekali. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama laki-laki itu?" aku balas bertanya.

"Aku mendengar teman-temannya menyoraki namanya saat dia membopongmu ke UKS," Sakura menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah..." Aku mengangguk. "Tunggu.., APA?!"

Senyumannya semakin lebar. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil menganga tidak percaya.

Aku baru mau meminta penjelasan lebih rinci mengenai masalah itu, tapi sebuah suara dingin di belakangku menghentikanku.

"Minggir."

Satu kata itu seketika membuat aliran darah di seluruh tubuhku berhenti mengalir. Dan seperti robot yang di kendalikan dengan _remote control_, aku melangkah menjauhi pintu saat itu juga, bahkan sebelum berpikir untuk melihat siapa yang menyuruhku minggir dari ambang pintu. Walaupun aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengatakan kata itu tanpa perlu melirik sedikitpun.

Sasuke. Tentu saja. Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya saat dia lewat bersama gerombolannya. Dan dia membalas tatapanku dengan sebuah lirikan tajam.

Entah kenapa aku otomatis menunduk. Dan entah kenapa pula aku merasa mataku mulai panas. Air mataku mulai menggenang di kelopak bawahnya. Jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang. Dan tidak. Tidak dalam cara yang sama dengan yang aku yakin terjadi dengan jantung Sakura saat Sasuke berpapasan dengannya.

"A.. aku masih agak pusing. Kurasa aku harus kembali ke UKS." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Sakura aku memutar tubuhku dan mulai berlari. Aku tidak yakin kakiku membawaku ke UKS, tapi aku tetap berlari. Seperti nyawaku bergantung pada kecepatanku berlari.

Aku menggertakkan geligiku, berusaha keras untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes, dan terus berlari. Melewati lorong-lorong yang tidak kukenal, gerombolan-gerombolan murid yang entah dari kelas berapa, menaiki entah berapa banyak anak tangga, dan membuka sebuah pintu, melewati ambangnya dan menutup pintunya lagi dengan punggungku.

Tubuhku merosot di sana. Aku menarik lututku dan memeluknya, menelungkupkan kepalaku, dan tidak, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku gagal menahannya.

Aku menangis sejadinya.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?

Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Tapi rasa sakit di ulu hatiku tidak juga menghilang. Malah semakin memburuk setiap kali aku menarik napas.

Aku merasa rambutku bergerak, jadi aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah warna biru.

Langit! Jadi selama ini aku ada di atap gedung? Angin menerpa wajahku, membuat mataku perih dan semakin berair. Itu yang meniup rambutku tadi

"Kau sudah puas menangis?"

Aku hampir melompat kaget. Aku menengok ke kiri, ke arah suara itu, dan menemukan Sasori duduk hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter dari tempatku duduk. Punggungnya menyandar ke tembok, kakinya ditekuk dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di lututnya, menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Se... sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Atau mudahnya, kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu." Dia masih tersenyum.

Jadi, dia melihatku menangis?!

"Ke.. kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku di sini saja?" Aku menunduk lagi. Wajahku pasti kacau sekali. Karena aku tahu tangisanku tidak hanya melibatkan air mata.

"Oh, aku ingin sekali. Meninggalkanmu di sini agar kau bisa dapatkan privasimu. Tapi kau mengurungku disini."

Aku menatapnya, bingung. Kemudian dia menunjuk sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Dan aku sadar itu maksudnya sesuatu di belakang punggungku. Ah. Pintunya. Pintar sekali. Tentu saja, atap sekolah ini bukan milikmu sendiri, Hinata.

"Ma... maaf." Aku menggeser tubuhku ke kanan, menjauhi pintu, agar dia bisa membuka pintunya dan pergi dari sini.

Dia berdiri, tapi bukannya untuk membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam gedung, dia malah duduk di samping kananku.

Dia meluruskan kakinya untuk merogoh kantung celananya, menarik sesuatu dari sana. "Apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis menangis selama hampir satu jam di atap gedung?" tanyanya, kurasa lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, menyodorkanku selembar sapu tangan.

Ragu-ragu, aku mengambilnya, menggumamkan 'terimakasih' karena aku tahu aku membutuhkan itu, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Apa kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi pendengar?" dia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng tanpa mengangkat kepalaku.

Dia berdiri, kemudian bertanya lagi, "Kau baik-baik saja kutinggal sendiri di sini?"

Aku mengangguk, masih menundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Kau yakin kau tahu jalan kembali ke kelasmu?"

Ah. Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menggeleng pelan tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Dia tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo. Aku tahu kau masih ingin di sini, tapi aku harus kembali ke kelas dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di sini kalau begitu. Karena aku tahu kau akan menangis lagi di sini kalau aku melakukan hal itu." Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, agak kesal dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Dan tentu saja senyumnya itu, yang sialnya membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Tapi kemudian aku membalas uluran tangannya dan berdiri, mengikutinya ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kau bisa bicara padaku, kalau kau membutuhkan pendengar dan tidak tahu siapa yang bisa menjadi orang itu, kapan pun. Anggap saja sebagai ganti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan dikepalamu karena hantaman bolaku," dia mengatakan itu sambil menuruni tangga, melirikku yang mengikuti di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah karena kata-katanya atau karena wajah tampannya, lagi-lagi aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti di anak dasar tangga, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku ikut berhenti, beberapa anak tangga di atasnya. Kemudian dia kembali menaiki anak-anak tangga di bawahku, dengan cepat mengurangi jarak di antara kami. Aku hampir melompat mundur saat kurasa dia sudah terlalu dekat, tapi dia menahan rahangku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan saat itu aku sadar tubuhnya memang tinggi. Dia masih jauh lebih tinggi dariku, padahal dia masih berada di satu anak tangga di bawahku. Dan aku bisa mencium aroma _musk_ dan campuran rempah-rempah yang maskulin dari lehernya yang jenjang.

Wajahnya semakin dekat, dan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. _Terlalu_ kencang. Dia memindahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepalaku, dan...

Menggosoknya?

"Kau tidak mengernyit sama sekali. Berarti tendanganku tidak sekencang yang kukira. Kau pasti pingsan karena kaget, kan?" Dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai menuruni anak-anak tangga lagi. Menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum manis sekali padaku. "Kurasa itu artinya aku benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan ayahmu."

Oh, ya. Kau tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan ayahku, Sasori. Tapi kau berutang banyak sekali padaku. _Banyak. Sekali._

"Kau yakin kau ingin langsung ke kelas?" dia bertanya, membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tidak bisa kembali ke kelas dengan wajah _begitu_."

"Memangnya separah apa wajahku?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya meringis dan menarik tanganku agar aku berjalan lebih cepat, berbelok ke kiri di ujung lorong.

_Rest room_, tentu saja.

Aku masuk ke sana dan langsung melihat bayanganku di kaca lebar. Dan, _wow_. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia meringis walaupun jarakku dari kaca masih sekitar tiga meter. Hidungku semerah hidung Rudolph si rusa kutub dan mataku hampir sebesar bola tenis.

Baiklah, itu hiperbola. Tapi itu memang parah. Aku berusaha sedikit memperbaiki wajahku dengan air kran, tapi itu _sama sekali_ tidak berguna.

Aku menyerah dan berjalan keluar dari sana. "Baiklah, antar aku ke UKS saja."

Dia tertawa. Puas sekali.

Ah. Dia memang menyebalkan. _It's official_.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" Sakura langsung bertanya padaku setelah dia menarikku ke bangkunya dari ambang pintu kelas.

"Dari UKS," aku menjawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak dari UKS." Sakura tidak menerima jawabanku.

"Aku dari UKS," aku mengulangi jawabanku, karena memang itu kenyataannya.

"Aku baru dari UKS satu jam yang lalu, Hinata. Berniat memeriksa keadaanmu. Tapi kau tidak di sana."

Urgh. Kurasa aku memang harus berbohong kali ini. "Mungkin aku sedang ke toilet saat kau datang."

Sakura menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Membuatku tidak nyaman. "Kau berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Aku mulai kesal dengannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berbohong."

Aku terdiam. Tidak mau melihat wajahnya langsung.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan sinis Sasuke tadi?"

Aku menutup mataku beberapa detik, menarik napas dan membuka mataku lagi. "Tidak."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata lagi, "Dia memang begitu dengan semua perempuan. Kau belum dengar ceritanya? Dia-"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang itu!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatapku. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk tujuh orang anak laki-laki yang bergerombol di pojok ruangan. Dan saat itu aku sadar aku baru saja berteriak. Sakura juga menatapku. Kaget, tentu saja. Aku juga sama kagetnya. Aku tahu aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Aku sangat bersyukur saat bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi, menyelamatkanku dari situasi itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di jam pelajaran. _Sama sekali._ Tidak dengan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahku. Selama tiga jam lebih. Tidak dengan orang itu yang berada satu ruangan denganku. Selama tiga jam lebih.

Itu adalah tiga jam yang paling lama dan paling tidak nyaman dalam hidupku. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah itu.

Lagi-lagi aku harus berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang membunyikan bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir. Aku cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangku dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah pintu.

Tapi belum sempat mencapai ambangnya, Shikamaru, si ketua kelas mencegatku. "Hey, hey. Mau melarikan diri dari tugas piket pertamamu?"Aku menatapnya bingung. Kemudian dia menunjuk ke papan tulis.

Di ujung kanan bawahnya, namaku tertulis dengan jelas, di samping nama itu.

Ya, nama itu. Tentu saja. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

A. N. :

Yahoo!

Chapter 1 selesai. Gimana? Maaf, author belum bisa memberitahu apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata di Chapter ini. Tapi bakal jelas di chapter depan kok, yang mudah-mudahan bakal dipost lusa.. (mudah-mudahan loh ya, aku ga bisa pastiin juga).

Dan, ya. Ada thirdwheel. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori. Kalo ada yang ga suka thirdwheel, maaf author telat bikin warning..

ngomong-ngomong, author mau tanya. Nama keluarga Sasori apa sih? Ada yang tahu? Atau dia emang ga punya nama keluarga? Maklum, author ga ngikutin naruto lagi dari kelas 6'-' /diamuk massa

dan ya, sasori jadi tinggi... yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan... /diamuk massa lagi

TAPI SIAPA YANG GA SUKA COWO TINGGI? 164 CM ITU LEBIH PENDEK DARI GUA MASALAHNYA.

Yup, segitu aja deh buat chapter ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview di prolog.. review lagi yaa... saya masih belajar, jadi sekali lagi mohon bantuannya... dan yang udah mencet follow/favorite... i love you all, my friends... /meluk sambil nangis terharu

see you in the next chapter! (kalo masih mau baca chapter selanjutnya)

nekoneko04


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto and all of its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is originally mine**

**.**

**.**

**"Gift or Curse?"**

**Main pair : SasuHina**

**Rated M**

**Warning : Miss-type, OOC, Third-wheel, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Biar Kupikirkan Lagi**

Aku tahu ini memang tidak akan menjadi situasi yang paling nyaman. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan separah _ini_.

Sasuke tidak pernah melirik ke arahku. Dia mengerjakan semua yang dia kerjakan tanpa bicara, paling dekat lima meter dariku. Kalau aku mengurangi jarak itu, dia cepat-cepat mengembalikannya.

Aku menggertakkan gigi-gigiku. Mataku lagi-lagi mulai terasa panas.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh hilang kendali dua kali dalam sehari. Jadi aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Itu cukup untuk saat ini. Itu harus cukup.

Aku menaruh sapu di sudut kelas dan mengedarkan pandanganku. Semuanya sudah kami kerjakan kecuali satu-membawa tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran bahasa Ingris ke ruang guru.

Aku menghampiri tumpukan buku-buku itu di meja guru, baru mau mengangkatnya saat suara Sasuke yang dingin tiba-tiba menghentikanku. "Aku saja." Dia mengangkat buku-buku itu dengan mudah. Padahal aku tahu buku-buku itu berat.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan?" ragu-ragu aku bertanya.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Pulanglah."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut ke ruang guru. Aku juga piket, kan." Aku mulai mengikutinya berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi dia berhenti.

"Pulanglah, Hinata." Suaranya sangat dingin. Jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan saat dia menyuruhku minggir dari ambang pintu siang tadi.

Dia kembali berjalan. Dan dia hilang dari pandanganku saat dia berbelok ke lorong.

Aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri, menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam dan menggertakkan geligiku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menahannya, bulir-bulir panas yang mengalir di hidung dan pipiku. Kemudian tanpa aku sadari kedua kakiku mulai bergerak. Satu kaki menyusul kaki yang lain.

Sasuke baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kelas. Aku mendekatinya dengan cepat dan langsung memukulkan kepalan tanganku ke punggungnya. Berkali-kali.

Dia kaget, tentu saja. Buku-buku yang sekarang berserakan di lantai menjadi buktinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dia berbalik dan menahan tanganku yang masih berusaha memukulnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku! Biarkan aku memukulmu!" Aku berusaha menarik kedua tanganku, tapi dia mencengkramnya kuat-kuat.

"Hinata!"

Dia membentakku. Membuatku berhenti memberontak seketika.

Dia masih mencengkram tanganku yang sekarang gemetar. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Pikiranku kacau, aku bahkan tidak begitu sadar ada dimana aku sekarang. Air mata masih tidak berhenti mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau kejam, Sasuke." Aku mulai terisak. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Dia menatapku. Dan aku balas menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Tapi jelas ada amarah di sana, yang tidak jelas apa sebabnya. Matanya berkilat berbahaya karenanya.

Dia melepas tanganku, menarik napas berat dan mendenguskannya. Dia berputar dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke tembok, meninggalkan bercak merah di atas cat putihnya.

"Pergi, Hinata," dia mendesis dengan giginya yang dikatupkan. Napasnya terengah, dan wajahnya seperti kesakitan. Aku tahu itu bukan karena darah yang mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya.

"Tidak." Aku menatapnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Tidak tanpa penjelasanmu yang masuk akal."

Dia tidak memberi tanggapan. Tidak juga balas menatapku. Air mata lagi-lagi mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Urgh. Aku mulai membenci kecengenganku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, seberapa kuat aku menahannya, air mata itu tetap mengalir juga. Dan kali ini bersama luapan emosi yang kutahan selama dua tahun ini.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan ini," aku terisak. Dan aku benar-benar membenci suaraku di saat seperti ini. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Tangisku semakin kencang, dan aku sendiri mulai tidak bisa memaknai apapun yang aku coba katakan padanya.

Pandanganku kabur karena air mata, tapi aku bisa melihat Sasuke akhirnya menatapku. Lama sekali. Hingga hanya isakan yang tersisa dari tangisku.

Dia terdiam di sana, menatapku. Kemudian perlahan dia melangkah mendekat, merengkuhku ke pelukannya. Aku memendamkan wajahku di kemeja putihnya, semakin terisak. Dan saat itu juga aku berharap dia memiliki baju lain untuk dia pakai besok.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya memelukku di sana erat-erat, membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku.

Akhirnya dia melepasku dan membungkuk untuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Aku ikut membantunya, dan kali ini dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku mengikutinya berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang guru. Masih dalam diam.

.

.

.

Aku mengayun ayunan yang kududuki dari bermenit-menit yang lalu, semakin tidak nyaman dengan suasana berat yang menggantung di udara.

Kami ada di taman dekat rumahku. Taman yang dulu sering sekali kami-aku dan Sasuke-datangi. Kami sering sekali main kejar-kejaran di sini. Sasuke selalu berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis dalam cerita-cerita dongeng, dan dia selalu menjadikanku putri yang ingin dia culik. Dan akhirnya aku pasti tertangkap. Seringnya karena terjatuh dan melukai diriku sendiri. Setelah itu Sasuke selalu menggendongku pulang di punggungnya. Tubuhku memang kecil, tapi tetap saja, selisih berat kami tidak jauh berbeda. Dan begitu ayah melihatku pulang dengan kaki terluka, dia akan marah besar, membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari rumahku.

Bagaimana kami bisa berakhir di sini? Jawabannya, entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana kami bisa berada di sini sekarang. Dia hanya berjalan di depanku dari sekolah dan aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Awalnya kupikir aku mengikutinya karena memang jalan yang dia ambil adalah jalan menuju rumahku. Tapi saat dia berbelok ke taman, aku juga melangkahkan kakiku ke sana. Dan di sinilah kami, hanya saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang tanpa sadar sudah menunduk dari tadi, menatap Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di besi pagar.

Dia hanya menatapku tanpa suara sejak kami tiba di sini. Dan itu sudah bermenit-menit yang lalu.

Matanya berkilat, memantulkan cahaya lampu neon yang berada di belakangku, membuatnya semakin terlihat mendiskriminasi.

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatku duduk, tanpa sadar mencengkram rantai ayunan kuat-kuat. "Katakanlah sesuatu."

Dia terdiam beberapa lama. "Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?" katanya akhirnya.

Aku mengencangkan cengkraman tanganku di rantai ayunan. "Kenapa?" Aku berbisik padanya. Tapi aku tahu itu cukup keras untuk dia dengar dengan jelas. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Terdiam dulu beberapa detik, baru menghela napas dan menjawab dengan nada tidak yakin, "Itu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Yang harus kau lakukan?" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sikapmu itu menyiksaku. Kau bisa bersikap biasa saja. Seperti kau tidak mengenalku. Seperti yang aku lakukan padamu. Itu akan membuat semuanya jauh lebih mudah. Tapi tidak! Kau tidak menginginkan aku ada di sekitarmu. Dan kau tidak repot-repot menutupinya." Air mataku mulai menggenang lagi. Ya, ampun. Aku benar-benar lelah menangis.

"Kau pikir ini tidak menyiksaku?" Dia tidak berteriak. Tapi wajahnya menunjukan dia ingin sekali melakukannya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk sekolah itu. Ayahmu selalu bilang dia tidak akan memasukanmu ke sekolah swasta." Dia memejamkan matanya satu detik dan membukanya lagi. Dan saat melakukannya, dia terlihat begitu marah. "Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Aku melihatmu di upacara penerimaan murid pagi tadi. Dan yang lebih buruk dari itu? Aku harus duduk di kelas yang sama denganmu selama satu tahun! Berpapasan denganmu! Dan yang membuat penderitaanku sempurna? Kau tidak berubah! Tidak. Sama. Sekali!"

Dia melangkahkan satu kakinya di tiap kalimat. Dan sekarang dia sudah berdiri tepat di depanku, membungkuk, menatapku tepat di mata, mengunci pandanganku dengan pandangannya yang begitu tajam. Tangannya ikut mencengkram rantai ayunan, tepat di atas tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kabur kemanapun. Napasnya berat dan terengah. Rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat.

Dia terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya mengerang dan melepaskan cengraman tangannya pada rantai ayunan, membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi taman.

Aku berdiri dan mengikutinya. Dia berjalan ke arah rumahku. Kurasa dia bermaksud mengantarku pulang.

Rumahku ada di ujung jalan. Dan aku tahu ini akan benar-benar menjadi kali terakhir kami bersama sebagai dua orang yang saling mengenal.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Membuatnya ikut berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Kita benar-benar tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi, ya, Sasuke?"

Dia menatapku. Kurasa dia tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan hal itu. "Tidak." Dia langsung berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia berhenti lagi.

"Ayahmu tidak menginginkan itu."

"Tapi aku menginginkan itu, Sasuke!" Aku mulai berteriak lagi. Suaraku serak. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku melewati masa-masa terburukku saat kau tidak lagi muncul di sekolah! Kau memiliki banyak teman, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas! Kau. Baik. Baik. Saja!"

Aku mulai benar-benar menangis. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang tunjukan padaku di lorong tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku hadapi setelah kau pergi! Aku sendirian! Yang aku dapatkan hanyalah persahabatan pura-pura dengan Haruno Sakura! Dia bersahabat denganku, tapi bukan hal yang sama denganku! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal senormal 'ah, ceritakanlah padaku, kita kan bersahabat'. Tidak! Karena hanya kau yang kumiliki! Hanya kau yang benar-benar bisa kuanggap sebagai sahabat! Hanya kau yang bisa mendengarkanku bercerita sambil menangis selama berjam-jam! Hanya kau yang aku punya! Dan kau pergi dariku!"

"Kakak laki-lakiku membunuh ayah dan ibuku, Hinata!" Dia balas berteriak. "Hanya aku yang dia biarkan hidup! Membuatku dituduh sebagai orang yang sama dengannya! Membuatku dituduh sebagai orang yang membantunya menancapkan pisau di leher ayahku sendiri! Karena hanya itu penjelasan yang masuk akal! Seorang pembunuh tidak akan membunuh rekannya sendiri! Dan kenapa dia membiarkanku hidup? Apa yang membuatku begitu istimewa hingga dia biarkan aku hidup kecuali kalau aku membantunya?!" Dia menatapku. Matanya berkilat dan napasnya terengah. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab itu. Walaupun polisi mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, semua orang masih menatapku sebagai pembunuh! Pembunuh orang tuaku sendiri!" Dia tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan, "Dan itu juga yang dilakukan ayahmu. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko anak perempuannya satu-satunya berakhir tragis dan muncul di halaman depan koran seperti yang terjadi pada orang tuaku."

Aku menatapnya, merasa seperti terkena pukulan telak dari kata-katanya. Aku menunduk dan air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

"Dan semuanya bertambah buruk saat aku sadar aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat." Aku mendongak dan menatapnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar. "Aku selalu menyukaimu, Hinata. Selalu."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak detik itu. _Apa?_

Belum selesai aku mencerna kata-katanya, dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Dan aku mengikutinya. Kami berhenti di depan pagar rumahku.

Aku tidak langsung masuk. Dia juga tidak langsung berbalik pergi. Dan kurasa apa yang kami lakukan sama-mengulur-ulur waktu.

Tapi kemudian akhirnya dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kami datang juga. Dan itulah akhirnya.

_Itulah akhirnya_.

Detak jantungku semakin cepat. Aku menatap punggungnya, melihatnya berjalan semakin menjauh. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Berharap dia sudah tidak ada di sana saat aku membukanya detik berikutnya. Tapi tidak. Dia masih di sana. Aku merasa dia berjalan lambat sekali. Tapi tetap saja, dia berjalan menjauhiku. Dia meninggalkanku. _Lagi_.

Aku mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya tadi. Dan tanpa menyadarinya, lagi-lagi aku sudah berlari ke arahnya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak bermaksud melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. "Jangan pergi."

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata. Ini adalah kesalahan. Harusnya kita tidak bertemu. Harusnya aku menuruti kata kakekku dan tetap tinggal di tempatnya."

"Tidak. Jangan pergi." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya. Aku mulai terisak lagi. Bagus sekali, sekarang bagian belakang kemejanya yang aku kotori. "Aku juga... aku juga tidak pernah hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat!"

Aku merasakan otot-ototnya menegang saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Yah, aku juga sama kagetnya dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Apa?"

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menghadapku. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik dia mendorongku dan menahan tubuhku di tembok dengan menekan pundakku dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Dia menatapku, tidak percaya, tentu saja. "Ulangi kata-katamu."

"Jangan pergi." Aku menunduk dan merasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Tidak. Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku." Dia melepas sebelah pundakku dan mengangkat daguku, memaksaku menatapnya.

"Aku... aku juga menyukaimu."

Matanya membulat. Dan dalam sepersekian detik dia memajukan wajahnya, menghapus sisa jarak di antara kami.

Dia melumat bibirku lama dan rakus. Tidak memberiku waktu barang sedetik untuk menghirup oksigen. Setelah dua menit yang lama, dia melepaskan pagutannya.

Dia terengah, sama sepertiku. Dan aku tidak tahu suara degup jantung yang kencang sekali ini milikku atau miliknya. Dia menunduk lagi dan meletakan hidungnya di lekuk leherku, menghirup dalam-dalam di sana, membuatku menggeliat karena sensasi geli yang diciptakannya.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Kemudian dia menciumku lagi. Lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

Ciuman kedua seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

A. N. :

Huft, beres juga akhirnya.

Dibanding prolog dan chapter 1, chapter ini yg paling nguras otak... mungkin gara2 author ga konsen juga sih ngerjainnya... ga lagi2 deh janjiin hari update... itu ngasih beban berat juga ternyata... untungnya aja hari ini libur~

Yaudahlah, segitu aja. Maaf kalo kurang greget atau ada yg aneh, alasannya udah ada di atas.

makasih yang udah review dan/atau pencet follow/favorite... kalian luar biasa~ tapi saya masih minta lebih banyak review lagi yaa:3

dan, ah, author ada pertanyaan lagi, 'ku' itu kalo ada di depan yang bener disambung atau dipisah? 'Kurasa' atau 'ku rasa'? Yang bisa jawab, jawab tolong... saya masih bingung soalnya tulisan orangpun beda2-_-

see you in the next chapter! (Lagi2 kalo masih mau baca)

nekoneko04


End file.
